


things you said

by stagecrime



Series: Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angstier than I meant it to be, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song fic, Unhappy Ending, song: little do you know (Alex and Sierra), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: Each chapter is a different "things you said..." wolfstar ficlet
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompt Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. at one a.m.

“Let’s get married.”

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, sharing a cigarette and staring at the moon out of the window.

“What?”

“You know. Married. An altar and Prongs’ parents crying and kissing and dancing and rings.” Sirius gestured wildly, looking over at Remus. “And then-”

“I know what the word marriage means,” Remus interrupted. “But you mean…you and me? Married?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Remus looked incredulous. “We’re in the middle of a war, love. And we’re men. You…do know that, right?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, chuckling. “I know. But who cares.”

“The government cares.”

“Oh, fuck that.”

“Sirius.”

“That’s right, I am.”

Remus elbowed him, almost off the bed. Sirius scowled.

“No, really, I am serious. Look.” Reaching for the bedside drawer and ignoring Remus’ protests, Sirius grabbed a small box. “Remus.”

Remus covered his face with his hands. “Sirius, why are you doing this now? It’s one a.m. and we just-” Remus gestured toward the bed. “Wait till tomorrow, we can go out for dinner or-”

“Remus, stop. Why? What’s better than this? You love me, don’t you?” Sirius was on one knee now, twisted awkwardly beside the bed.

“Oh my god. Yes.”

“Right, and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Fair?”

“…Fair, but you’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Sirius smiled proudly. “So?”

“Yes, you utter arse. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Remus hadn’t taken his hands off his face, smiling.

“You will?” Sirius’ eyes welled up, hands shaking. “You’ll marry me?”

“I just said so, didn’t I?”

Sirius kissed him.


	2. that i wasn't meant to hear

In Remus Lupin’s experience, five a.m. was not a very good time to wake up. It wasn’t a very good time to go out for Quidditch practice, it wasn’t a very good time to go out to cheer your best friend on for quidditch practice, and it certainly wasn’t a very good time to wake up. Which was why he was still in bed at nine a.m., with his bed hangings shut and pillow over his head, and with no plans of getting out anytime soon.

It was also why he was still in bed when he heard a voice, a voice he recognized, say, “Well, if you love Remus, you should just tell him.”

Lily’s voice.

And directly after that: “I can’t do that.”

That one, although Remus wasn’t entirely sure why, was Sirius’ voice.

Sirius Black, with his beautiful hair and perfect skin and accent and fun and compassion and just general amazingness. The Sirius Black who risked everything to become an illegal Animagus just for Remus. The Sirius Black who Remus had liked for a very, very long time. That Sirius Black.

The Sirius Black who had once betrayed him to Snape. The Sirius Black who got on his nerves literally all the time. The Sirius Black who transformed into Padfoot and slobbered all over Remus just because he knew Remus hated it. The Sirius Black who was not at all attainable. The Sirius Black who absolutely did not love him.

Remus sighed, careful to keep quiet so they wouldn’t know he was awake.

Faintly, Remus heard Lily sigh. “You’re going to have to tell him in the end, you know, if you want anything to come out of this mess.”

“I know.” Remus could practically feel Sirius’ eyeballs boring into him. “But not today.”


	3. too quietly

_I’ll wait, I’ll wait_

_I’ll love you like you’ve never felt the pain_

_I’ll wait_

_I promise you don’t have to be afraid_

_I’ll wait_

_My love is here and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

“I’m sorry,” Sirius whispered, watching Remus breathe in his sleep in the hospital wing, the morning after it happened.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled over breakfast in the Great Hall as Remus ignored him, talking to Lily entirely too loudly about something entirely unimportant.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius told James, cringing at his glare.

“Tell Moony, not me,” James replied shortly, turning and walking away, leaving Sirius to stare after him, not knowing what to do.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Sirius choked out in his sleep. “I’m sorry.”

Remus, laying awake, turned over in bed and sighed. He didn’t want to have heard him. And he could always deny it, but, well, he couldn’t help loving him.

_Cause little do you know I’ll_

_I’ll love you ‘til the sun dies_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
